The present invention relates generally to a carton for holding a food product. More specifically, the present invention relates to a carton for holding a frozen pizza.
Paperboard cartons for holding food products such as frozen pizzas are known. The cartons typically are square-shaped and are closed at the top, bottom, sides, front, and back to form a six-sided, fully enclosed carton that contains the pizza and provides surface areas for printing graphics such as advertisements or nutritional information. It is desired to minimize the material required for existing cartons while still providing a full display panel for graphics. Also, it is desired to provide a carton that has a unique appearance and shape.